It's All Tamaranean to Me
by Takashi Miike
Summary: One shot: Robin and Starfire, at last, have time to become intimate. Warning: graphic sexual content. First posted fic. Review please.


I do not own the Teen Titans, nor will I ever claim such a piece of blatant fucking idiocy. And for the record, their boots are already off.

Enjoy!

Finally.

It had taken weeks of finagling, wrangling, and bribing; in the end though, it hadn't been any of the plots or schemes Robin had worked so hard to concoct and implement.

Starfire had feigned sickness.

"Friends," she had said when Beast Boy had proposed going out for lunch, "I am feeling unwell. Perhaps you can consume foodstuffs without me."

All but Raven had been disappointed at her sudden ailment, but why not? They had all been sick (especially when Beast Boy cooked), and frankly it was a bit unnerving. It was understandable that an extraterrestrial immune system might be able to ward off illness, but something as effective as to completely destroy any biological invaders?

It was about time.

Robin knew what his cue was. Playing on his closeness to Starfire, he volunteered to stay with her and make sure she got well. Besides, an ill Starfire alone in the tower was a scary prospect.

So the rest of the Titans had departed and now they were alone.

Finally.

When they were certain the others were gone, they quickly retreated to Starfire's room.

Robin cleared his throat, "So, uh, where do you want to begin?"

Starfire smiled, "Wherever you think is best to begin."

"Oh, well," Robin groped for words; this was turning out to be more awkward than he had thought, "Just ask me anything about the birds and the bees."

God, that was stupid.

Her grin drooped, "I did not know that there were animals involved."

Robin laughed despite himself, "No, Star, it's just a euphemism."

"I see."

Silence.

He cleared his throat again, "Do you want to kiss?"

Her grin returned wider than before; it seemed like it would split her head in half, "I would love to press my lips against yours!"

Robin smirked and wrapped an arm around her.

He leaned in close, his mouth parted almost imperceptibly. Starfire seemed hesitant; she was leaning back, hands clasped between her breasts, uncertainty painted on her face.

Robin came in closer, his mouth slowly connecting with her.

Starfire hadn't closed her eyes. Her posture had remained static, though her small eyebrows had leapt up her forehead.

His arms cinched across her shoulders and waist, pulling her closer to him. She was hotter than a human.

The jewels on her gauntlets dug into his chest, but the pain was tolerable.

It was nearly a minute before he broke the kiss. He pecked her cheek before she could respond and started licking at her neck.

He could feel the muscles in her neck moving, straining, tugging beneath her skin. Her breathing quickened. Her throat tightened as his mouth locked around and he sucked.

She wanted to ask him so many things, but for once felt no desire to talk.

Robin was glad he didn't have to stop and explain this to her. Then again, he was reasonable sure she was aware of the processes in general if not the intimate details.

He detached his mouth from her neck, holding for a moment to admire his handy work; a hickey was quickly forming on the side of her neck near her collarbone.

"That was," she wanted to say something meaningful, "Most enjoyable."

Varta, that was idiotic.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "You too?"

He moved in again, bolder, his mouth open for a deeper kiss before he was near her face.

When their lips met this time, Starfire was relaxed. Her arms were at her sides, but as soon as she felt his arms around her, she reciprocated. She groped at his ass, as he had done in secret so many times.

Robin fairly jumped and came close to knocking his teeth against hers when he felt her hands cupping him. She had never been this daring, even during their few private sessions. She had let him slide his hands over her curves, around her on her, in her in one case, but she had been clueless about what her role should be.

She had taken a certain vicarious pleasure in it, in seeing Robin happy to be doing these things to her and had said as much. But he had expressed some distress to her. He wanted a willing participant, not a dummy (regardless how attractive). She had apologized and promised to work on her actions.

She assumed from his reaction that she was doing well.

He pulled away, beaming at her, "That's my girl."

Starfire took a few steps back; she was near the wall, the light near her bed shone on her. Her skin seemed to light up. She slipped her gauntlets off. It was strange to see her hands naked. The skin there was the same color as the rest of her, but they seemed more delicate though Robin knew it was only the unfamiliarity of seeing them unclothed.

She ran her hands down her sides, starting at the bottom of her breasts, and gliding slowly down, around the pinch of her waist and over the swell of her hips. She guessed she was doing something right from the transformation of Robin's face. He went from mildly interested to transfixed.

He drank her curves.

With an easy grace she spun around. With a coy glance thrown over one shoulder, she reached under her hair and undid a catch. Her shoulders drooped and Robin saw a flash of silver: her crest and halter top came off with a rustle.

Still facing away from Robin, she held one arm out, her top pinched between her index finger and thumb. She winked at Robin and let go of them.

Robin watched them flutter to the ground.

Starfire grabbed a length of hair in each hand and flipped them around to the front of her, exposing her back. She whirled around, a quick spin and a half that sent her hair flapping upward. Robin was able to glimpse her breasts for a moment before her hair settled over them.

He sauntered over, pulling his gloves off. He tossed them behind him. He bent in close to Starfire, one arm popped on the wall. He kissed her, deeper She was more receptive this time, it seemed to him. Her mouth parted more readily, she leaned into him instead of resisting.

He tongued her, rougher than before. His tongue snaked into her mouth. She met his with hers. He broke the kiss.

She looked at him, "Have I don't something wrong?"

He grinned, "No, I just wanted to tell you that you taste good."

She grinned back, "Oh."

Again, they connected. She put a hand on his head, her fingers running through his hair.

He moaned.

Hearing that pleased her, she knew she must be doing something right.

She did taste good, he thought. It was nearly stunning to be kissing her. The coronation for a thousand secret fantasies. It felt better than he could have thought. Her alien warmth only made him more aroused.

Starfire could feel something pressing into her tummy just above the navel.

She shoved a hand upward, separating them. But before he could react, she was fumbling with his cape. He shrugged, forcing the cape behind him so she could have a better view.

It was more difficult than she thought. Starfire bit her lip as her fingers fumbled with the buttons.

It came off, and he shrugged again, dislodging it.

She licked the side of his face and grabbed his wrists. She lifted his arms straight into the air.

She wriggled her fingers down his pants until she found the hem of his shirt. She curled her fingers into it and yanked it off of him. She held it for a moment, sniffed it, and flung it aside.

His skin was the same color uniformly. She'd seen some males with darker arms and heads. She knew it had something to do with the planet's sun, but wasn't familiar with the intimate details of the process Robin was paler than she'd thought. The shadows from the light near her bed accentuated his muscles. She marveled at his form. He was so similar to the males on her world. Minus a third iskoort of course.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes, Robin, very much so."

He pecked her on the cheek, and with a studious understatement, flicked her hair from her breasts.

"So do I."

Starfire blushed.

Robin stroked her chin; he inclined her head and staring into her jade eyes.

Her blush intensified until it was a crimson that nearly matched his uniform.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

He cupped her breasts with ungloved hands.

Her skin was smooth, her breasts firm; they fit easily in his hands. He rolled the nipples with his thumb.

Starfire closed her eyes. This was another new sensation but different than the ones she'd already experienced. It was pleasing in a different fashion than eating, drinking, or video games.

It gave her a feeling that she was unaccustomed to. Something potent in it's novelty.

She felt warmer than before. A slow warmth that seeped through her body, spreading from the pressure of Robin's hands through her body, increasing with every beat of her heart.

This was good in a way she had never experienced. Starfire wanted more.

Robin was kneading her breasts now. Part of him didn't want to believe that this wasn't happening. He had dreamt of it for quite some time and had resigned himself to it being unattainable.

But he had Starfire's breasts in his hands. Her nipples pushing against his thumbs.

He bent down and kissed her sternum. He placed the right side of his face just below her breast, his arms circling around body again.

They stumbled to her bed, falling onto it in a tangle of limbs. Robin had managed to keep his head on her chest, but now looked up at her.

His mask was askew. Starfire giggled. He cocked an eyebrow at her. She reached out a hand and righted it. Robin flashed her a lopsided grin.

Her hand dropped lazily down his body, her touch slight. Robin's muscles twitched. It tickled. Shortly before her hand reached his waist, he grabbed it and kissed it; he put it back where it was.

Starfire was straddling him. He could feel her on his legs. Her skirt rode up her thighs, revealing more of her thighs. His hands started a slow downward dance tracing the contours of her body before terminating at her waistband. He pressed at her belt buckle. It sprang open with a click and her skirt rode down a few inches, propped up by her spread legs.

God, she was beautiful. More so than he had imagined. He could barely think. The edge of her panties peeked above it. They were a lighter purple than the rest of her uniform.

He massaged her shoulders, delighting in her reaction. Her eyes shut. Her entire body shuddered.

Her voice was close to inaudible, "Oh, Robin."

Her eased her backwards. She complied readily.

They kissed again. Her breath, hot, forceful, bathed his cheeks.

His initial disbelief had been transformed into unqualified delight. He wanted to hold her, to grasp and embrace her. Never let go. To deactivate her light and lay with her in the darkness, unmoving until morning and beyond.

Starfire wanted time to freeze, it's inexorable flow to halt. She wanted to remain with Robin, frozen in this one unflawed moment; motionless.

Their kiss lasted quick minutes.

He kissed her lower lip, gripping it with his for a split second before planting his lips on her chin. Then her neck. The dimple between her collar bone. Sternum again. A kiss for each perfect nipple. Down her torso. Tiny kisses for her heaving chest. One by one. A lick at her navel. He stopped, now seizing her skirt and yanking it off her, down her long legs.

She bent her knees for him. Pointed her toes. It came off and Robin released it off the side of the bed.

She was looking at him now, her features an expression of tremendous longing paint. Her panties hugged her waist. She adjusted her hair and sat up. A finger outlining the muscles of his chest and stomach. Her hands lighting his utility belt. She unhooked it. Parting it to uncover the button and zipper holding his pants up.

She gazed at it. It was something else unfamiliar. She had seen the boys fiddling with them after leaving the misnamed bathroom, but had no idea how to operate one. She jerked at the cloth and the button popped off, arcing away and skittering across the floor.

He sloughed off his pants with minimal help.

It felt strange to be naked in front of her. He was used to the comfort of his uniform. He felt vulnerable. Though he thought he shouldn't have worn his polka-dot boxers.

Starfire was curious now. Did all the males wear such strange undergarments? She had only donned her current clothes at Raven's advice; apparently, the other team members were paying too much attention to her flight patterns.

She could see something straining against the patterned cloth, a tenting on the left side of the front opening.

She stared at it, curious before reaching out a finger and pushing on it.

Robin groaned and the lump jumped. She pushed again, her fingers finding their way in through the overlapping fabric. There was something in there. It was firm and yet yielding. She gripped it and pulled it out.

She gawked at it.

"What is this?"

Robin laughed.

Starfire blushed again.

Robin stopped abruptly, "Haven't you seen, erm, male anatomy before?"

"Yes of course, but on Tamaran, it is a bit different. This version seems much more friendly."

He wondered what that meant, though before he could ask, she grasped it again, her hand encircling it, bowed forward and kissed it on the tip. He bent forward, mouth agape as hers slid over him. He cupped her ass, pulling her further onto him as she rocked forward and back, her lips puckered, her tongue massaging the bottom of his shaft.

He groaned again, louder than before. His hands clenched at her cheeks, tight, but not painful, but the more she worked, the more relaxed his grip became.

With her hands on his hips, she removed him from her mouth.

Intoxicated, he looked down at her.

Starfire licked her lips.

With a push of his hand, he spun around on the bed, twisting the sheets but ending up at the side of her. He grabbed her ankles and twirled her around until both of her feet were next to his shoulders.

He stopped to admire the view. He could see a dim, dark outline against her panties.

Oh, god, he could see her pubic hair; was it the same fiery red as the hair crowning her head?

Jittery hands snagged her panties and pulled them down her legs. She lifted them up. His breathing was quick, shallow; he wanted to admire every inch of her.

They were off. He flicked them away.

He spread her legs.

Perfect wasn't word enough to describe her. Her lips came together in a seamless straight line. Her pubic mimicked her eyebrows: two oval tufts, angled upwards toward her stomach. The skin seemed delicate.

He parted her with two fingers. Her insides were a subtle pink; her inner lips as smooth as the outside. Her clitoris protruded down over them, just covering the meeting of her inner labia.

Robin licked a finger and pushed it slowly inside.

Starfire whimpered loudly. He pulled it out to the tip and then shoved it back inside with a bit more force than before. Starfire whimpered again. He was glad there was no one here to hear it.

He withdrew his finger, sucking it clean. She wet. He caterpillared forward, his tongue extended. He licked her from perineum to clitoris, his tongue poking at her.

She nearly shrieked.

He jabbed at her with his tongue, entering her at the top so as to rub her clitoris.

She was flowing freely now, juice tricking out of her, over the hump of her buttocks and down onto the sheets. He put his hands on her thighs and shoved her legs further open, plunging his tongue into her depths. He waggled it and she writhed around him.

Deeper. He had to go deeper. He needed to taste all of her. He curled his tongue, probing for the end of her, licking, licking licking…

Until something licked back.

He recoiled, glancing down at him. He must have been in there further than he thought. Nothing seemed amiss though.

Damn, he was hard.

Starfire was coming back into herself. Now she knew how Raven must feel when she meditated. It was out of this world, beyond even the furthest ones she had been to.

Robin stroked his cock. Yeah, he was ready. He moved in for it. He tapped her a few times to prepare her.

As he backed up, her lips parted wider than he thought possible.

What?

They seemed to detach, splitting half way down and rearing open, divulging more of her than he thought could be there.

Her vagina opened.

He leapt off the bed as…_something_ flopped out.

His cock dropped faster than a hippo strapped to an anvil.

Tentacles flapped, scaled and chitinous, with a moist thud. Something that resembled a tongue coated in inch thick spines slithered out, prodding for something. It had a mouth like a lamprey, teeth clutching at the air.

Something hairy and thick removed itself, connected back into her by a trail of glistening fiber like an optic nerve.

She grunted and expelled a gush of viscous yellow fluid.

Robin backed into the corner near the door, "What the fuck is that?"

She looked hurt, "Have you not seen a gorgunt before?"

"Jesus Christ, no."

"Are we still going to perform the act of intercourse?"

He was near hysterical, "No!"

Starfire _was_ hurt now, "But friend, Robin, you said you wished to engage in the mating ritual."

He was speechless for a second.

"I don't want to go near that thing. What am I supposed to do with it!"

She brightened at his curiosity, "Come! Palpitate my vardraw, and we shall spend the next five years locked in the joyous dance of Nebsplord!."

Robin howled as something wet, clawed, and cartilaginous wrapped itself around his legs.


End file.
